


Decisions

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Clint might not make a lot of smart decisions, but he’s made at least one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Decisions

“Well, that wasn’t the smartest decision you’ve ever made,” Bucky said.

He looked amused, but he was also holding out his hand to help Clint up from the floor, so he didn’t hold the amusement against him.

“Maybe not,” Clint admitted, “but it’s probably not the dumbest decision I’ve made either.”

Bucky snorted. “That’s a pretty low bar, doll.”

Clint would have objected to that, but, really, Bucky had a point, so instead he took a hold of the offered hand and let himself be pulled back onto his feet. 

Besides, the comment had made Clint think. “You know, I have no idea what the smartest decision I’ve ever made actually was.”

Bucky, who was dusting Clint off with perhaps a little more focus on his ass then it truly needed, paused to give him a worried look. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head on the ground?”

“What?”

“If you are having trouble remembering stuff, maybe we need to get you to medical.”

“Oh,” Clint said. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. My head is fine, or at least as fine as it ever is. I just was thinking about what you say, and about how it feels like most of the big, important moments of my life-like running off to the circus, or picking up a bow, or joining Shield-they weren’t really things I had any choice about. I just went along for the ride and ended up here.”

“Yeah, I think I can understand that feeling,” Bucky said sadly.

“You know, I bet you do,” Clint said, hooking an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and giving him a squeeze.

Trying to lighten the mood, he continued in a brighter tone, “In fact, most of the things that could really be called ‘smart decisions’ were actually things I choose not to do, like not smoking, or getting a tattoo on my face, or not killing Nat.”

“So, your bar on good decisions is pretty low too,” Bucky replied his voice teasing.

“You think so? Well, pray tell, what’s the smartest choice you’ve ever made then?”

“That’s easy. The smartest thing I ever did was decide to kiss you.”

Clint’s heart skipped a beat, but he pretended to roll his eyes. “Sap.”

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Bucky said with a shrug and warmth in his eyes.

Clint met his gaze and remembered that first kiss and how he’d nearly flinched away from it, convinced that he didn’t deserve anything so good. He thought about how close he’d come to telling Bucky he should find someone better, smarter, and more worthy of him, before he managed to swallow down enough of his self doubt to relax into the kiss and enjoy it.

He smiled softly at the man he loved and admitted, “You know, now that you mention it, I think the smartest decision I ever made was choosing not to stop you from kissing me.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Bucky asked, but he also leaned up into Clint, clearly angling for another kiss. 

Clint didn’t stop him this time either.


End file.
